disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucas Grabeel
Lucas Stephen Grabeel (born November 23, 1984) is an American actor, singer, dancer, songwriter, director and producer who is best known for his role as Ryan Evans in the Disney Channel Original Movies, High School Musical, High School Musical 2 and High School Musical 3: Senior Year and as Ethan Dalloway in the third and fourth installments of Halloweentown - Halloweentown High and Return to Halloweentown. He will also played the character of Lester McKinley in the movie Alice, which is based off the Alice series by Phyllis Reynolds Naylor. Lucas has made TV Guest appearances on series such as Boston Legal, Smallville, Til Death. He also had a recurring role on Veronica Mars. Lucas participated in the first ever Disney Channel Games on the green team with team captain Ashley Tisdale, Mitchel Musso, Kyle Massey, Miley Cyrus, and Emily Osment. Grabeel was spotted at the 2006 Teen Choice Awards and the 58th Creative Arts Emmy Awards along with High School Musical co-stars Zac Efron, Corbin Bleu, Monique Coleman, and Vanessa Anne Hudgens. Lucas sang "We're All in This Together," a High School Musical number, at the 2006 Miss Teen USA. Some videos can be found on YouTube from Grabeel's High School Days, Kickapoo High School, Springfield and current videos of 2006. Labeled:"The Freshman," "Duct Tape," "Soaptastic," some home videos to promote themed days during Spirit week, Tribute Salute song to his fans and a video of getting his hair shaved off. Lucas Grabeel was born to Stephen and Jean Grabeel. In 2003, Grabeel moved to Los Angeles with his friend Michael Brown, who is a movie editor. He currently lives near Michael in Los Angeles. His older sister Autumn recently moved in with him in Los Angeles. He will voice Jiku in Elena of Avalor. Disney roles Self appearences Music Lucas Grabeel sang What I've Been Looking For and Bop to the Top with Ashley Tisdale in High School Musical. He also had parts in the songs We're All in This Together, and Stick to the Status Quo also from High School Musical. He sang I Can't Take My Eyes Off You with Zac Efron, Ashley Tisdale, and Vanessa Anne Hudgens, this song was only on the High School Musical Soundtrack, and a video for it was featured on the DVD. Lucas Grabeel sang We're All in This Together by himself at the 2006 Miss Teen USA pageant, He also sang the song You Know I Will by himself for the The Fox and the Hound 2. He also sang "Go The Distance" from Hercules for DisneyMania 5. Lucas had released two songs during his time in HSM. The first called You Got It which appered in High School Musical 2 and a second song called Trash Talkin'. ''In HSM2 there was a deleted song which he sang in along with Ashley Tisdale. Lucas had a solo in HSM3 (a reprise of ''I Want it All). External links *[http://www.lucasgrabeel.org Official Lucas Grabeel Website] *Lucas Grabeel at The Internet Movie Database Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:Males Category:People Category:1980s births Category:American actors Category:Dancers Category:Songwriters Category:Directors Category:People from Missouri Category:Producers Category:High School Musical Category:Sheriff Callie's Wild West Category:College Road Trip Category:Disney Channel Games Category:Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure Category:Return to Halloweentown Category:Halloweentown High Category:Special Agent Oso Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Voice actors Category:American voice actors Category:Elena of Avalor